Entertain Me
by ladybug888
Summary: Takara's a spoiled rich brat but she has a crazy wild and loving way about her and let's not forget to mention her menipulative tendancies. Shizuo is reminded of Izaya whenever she let's out a little of her true self. Izaya is curious about her. No Yaoi.
1. Ruined

Okay so this is my first story where I did the POV (point of view) for the three main characters (Shizuo, Izaya, and my OC) and I'm worried that I may have gotten them all wrong! Tell me please! I think I got Izaya (for once in my life) right but I'm not entirely sure! I think I got Shizuo wrong. He's rather difficult for me to right from his POV but I gave it my all... Please tell me if you think I did them well?

* * *

><p>Humans are such fascinating creatures. I thoroughly enjoy watching them throughout the day. I, Orihara Izaya, went to my favorite second story building. It had a huge hallway with floor to ceiling windows where I can watch my humans and not be bothered by that monster; Shizu-chan.<p>

I could see him from where I was. He was chatting with that Tanaka Tom guy that he worked with. I watched his body language as they talked and noticed how he seemed thinner than usual. Could Shizu-chan be ill? I didn't really care but if he was then hopefully he would die and I could return to my beloved city and never worry about trashcans or vending machines being thrown at me. A girl – probably about eighteen or nineteen – walked over and began talking to them. Shizu-chan's body language changed from casual to flirty at the sight of this girl. I had never seen her before and I usually kept tabs on Shizu-chan (Not that I cared about him or anything I just keep an eye on my enemies) and I had never seen his girl before.

The girl had hair as dark as mine or maybe darker and as I looked at her through my binoculars I saw that she had strange colored eyes; I couldn't really think of a name for the color but it was somewhere between blue and purple. Her skin had nearly no color whatsoever but she was extremely beautiful nevertheless. Her body language was also flirty towards Shizu-chan but then another girl showed up. I knew her as Tanaka Tom's girlfriend and the two girls seemed to know each other.

A double date. Shizu-chan actually got a girlfriend! I couldn't help but think of all the possibilities of how I was going to destroy their relationship. I was going to have so much fun this time around! I put away my binoculars and skipped off towards the stairs. I wasn't going to waste time with the elevator for this.

* * *

><p>I hated that Tom had actually gotten a girl to go out with me. It wasn't that I didn't like girls it was just that I was afraid I'd accidently hurt her in some way. Another thing is that she's three years younger than me and is a friend of Tom's girlfriend. Tom's girlfriend is a lot like him but female and hot. Tom would probably agree with me on the hot thing but he says she's a little dorky.<p>

Her name was Yamauchi Takara and according to Tom was better looking than his girlfriend, Arisu. I figured that he was just joking or trying to convince me to actually go on this double date. Then Tom showed me a picture of her and his girlfriend. I thought my jaw was going to hit the floor. I've seen girls on the street that looked just as beautiful as her but they had no interest in me whatsoever but she knew about my reputation – Arisu 'warned' her before Tom actually convinced her – and yet she still said yes. She even told them that she had seen me get into a fight with some weird guy in a fur rimmed jacket (The flea obviously). I had to know why on earth this girl had picked me out of all the guys in Ikebukuro to date so I agreed.

* * *

><p>He wasn't a bad looking human I can say that much but he <em>so<em> wasn't my type. Not that I even had a type and if I did he wouldn't be it. Blonde haired guy in a bartender getup; Yeah I think not. But then again I hadn't talked to him yet so I didn't know if he had some sort of interesting personality but from what Tanaka-san told me he was pretty quiet although he had a quick temper.

His face brightened when he saw me so I decided to smile rather than continue to analyze him with a blank and seemingly unhappy face. I was actually happy to be going out with a guy of my own race for a change. I had just come back to Japan a month ago and got in contact with Arisu – an old friend from high school – and moved to Ikebukuro. England was nothing like home sweet home! Although I did enjoy the tea and the humans around there. My people watching habits were a bit strange to any normal – or seemingly normal – person. I kept my obsession to myself since it was better to not let people know just how strange I really was.

The thought of making this human fall for me as he flirted with me happily flitted through my cluttered mind. If I got him wrapped around my little finger I could tear him apart. That would be entertaining…

"Shizu-chan!" Shizuo's flirty posture turned into tension. Rage entered his eyes and then Tanaka-san grabbed me and pulled me out of Shizuo's view. Shizu-chan? Chan was a very personal honorific so was this person calling him by it an ex lover?

It was that same guy I'd seen fighting him the first day I came to Ikebukuro. Tanaka-san said that his name was Orihara Izaya. He seemed like an interesting human but kind of a trouble maker. He obviously was taunting Shizuo-san by calling him Shizu-chan. They hated each other – info I had gotten once again from Tanaka-san. Tanaka-san had also warned me to stick clear of Orihara if he found out about Shizuo dating me.

This fighting was totally going to ruin my date. This Orihara guy seemed to like knives; well I like razor blades…

* * *

><p>I was about to stab Shizu-chan in the chest – which would only make him more angry – when I felt a sharp pain on top of the hand I had my flick blade in. I glance at it for a split second to see that it had a huge cut over the top of it. I quickly ducked as Shizu-chan swung a street sign at my head. I dared a quick glance over at this mysterious girl to see her just flick her fingers. I moved just in time as something shiny narrowly missed my jugular vein. She was throwing knives or something at me! And she was aiming for my vitals!<p>

I didn't know who this girl was but she wasn't to be underestimated. I put her into my mental book as a human like Shizu-chan. I knew that if she threw something else at me she was more likely to hit her mark. Even though I didn't want to I turned tail and ran and just in time to miss that street sign of Shizu-chan's as it impaled the ground. I heard the sound of metal hitting metal as she threw something else at me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a razor blade skid across the ground and Shizu-chan chasing after me. It looks like I was going to ruin his date anyway.

* * *

><p>"Is he just going to keep chasing him?" I asked and Tanaka-san gave me an apologetic look.<p>

"Probably…" he said and I sighed, "… if Orihara loses him quickly he'll come back."

"Okay…" I said even though I felt like I had just taken a hit to my ego, "… and if he doesn't come back soon?"

"Then it'll just be the three of us." Tanaka-san told me and I frowned.

"He better come back!" Arisu said and I knew she was about to go on one of her PMS induced rants.

"Arisu-chan I really don't care if he comes back or not." I told her and she looked at me with surprise, "Not my type."

"Is any guy your type?" Arisu said throwing her hands in the air.

"Probably not…" I said with a shrug, "… plus I'm kind of pissed off now."

"Hey look here he comes!" Tom said and my eyes snapped to him. He had a cut down his sleeve that hadn't been there before and it was bleeding.

"That looks like it's going to need stitches." I mumbled irritably.

"I'm sorry," Were the first words out of his mouth, "I probably need to visit Shinra-san."

"Kishitani Shinra?"

"Yeah, you know him?" Shizuo asked me.

"I went to the same college as him." I felt a smile creeping its way over my face, "He was in the same meds class as me but I switched out of it since I fainted when they made us take each other's blood."

"You're afraid of blood?" he asked and I laughed.

"No I just didn't want anyone to take my blood; I faked fainting." I said with a shrug, "Plus I don't like the ugly bruises it leaves when they miss the vein the first time around."

"Says the girl that picked fights with people twice her size in high school." Arisu said giving me a cocky smile.

"If I remember correctly I had fewer bruises than those I fought did." I returned the cocky smile.

"That sounds kind of like things the flea would do." Shizuo said as his eye twitched.

"I don't start fights anymore; I've mellowed out since high school." I slightly lied. I still started fights but I wasn't the one participating in them anymore.

Shizuo shrugged and then sighed. I could tell he was about to tell me that he was going to have to go out with me another time or something like that. I wanted to know more about him so I decided to bring back the flirtatious mood from before but slowly

"Hey, uh, maybe I could walk with you to Shinra-san's; I haven't seen him since I was eighteen has he changed much?" I asked with a smile as I batted my lashes at him.

"He was twenty-one right?" Shizuo asked me and I nodded. He had basic math skills at least, "He really hasn't changed at all since high school so I don't think he's any different from back then."

"We'll catch you two later!" Arisu was already dragging Tanaka-san away from us.

"I guess she's not giving us much of a choice here…" I said glaring after their retreating figures, "… so I can either walk with you or go home; which shall it be?"

* * *

><p>"Who is it?" Shinra called.<p>

"Shizuo." He said unhappily.

"Uh… crap…" Shinra didn't sound like he was happy to hear Shizuo at his door, "… Um Izaya is in here."

Shizuo let himself in at that and I decided to follow. I took off my shoes – unlike Shizuo – and then found Shizuo looking like he was about to kill both Shinra and Izaya. He was a truly interesting human.

"You!" Izaya pointed at me and I tried not to smile. It was just so much fun to mess with pathetic men.

"What about me?" I asked and he held up his bandaged hand.

"This better not scar!" Izaya shouted at me.

"What are you talking about now?" Shizuo all but snarled at him.

"Your girlfriend was throwing razor blades at me while we were fighting!" Izaya snapped at him and Shizuo obviously found this strange of Izaya because he actually took a step back.

"I'm sorry if it scars." I lied to him, "but you really shouldn't try to ruin people's dates otherwise that would've never happened."

"What's your name?" Izaya asked me.

"Yamauchi Takara," I said without a bow, "Your Orihara Izaya."

"Takara-san!" Shinra said his eyes getting wide, "Are you still in college?"

"Nah I got bored with it." I told him with a shrug, "I'm guessing you finished up with school?"

"Yes actually I did." He said with a smile, "I could be a real doctor if I wanted to but I chose to stay underground."

"Probably get better pay that way and it must be interesting." I said completely ignoring the other two as they stared at us.

"Yeah the pay is good and I see lots of odd things; you're still not into fire are you?" He asked and I laughed.

"My pyromaniac faze is so over." I told him, "I'm more into –"

"Throwing razor blades at people while they're fighting?" Izaya cut in and I smiled at him.

"No actually I only throw razor blades at people who are annoying the hell out of me." I said with an even voice although I'm pretty sure I had a menacing glint in my eyes, "If you'd like me to prove that fact I'd gladly throw them at you again."

"Would you like me to demonstrate how I kill people that mess with me?" Izaya snapped matching my tone perfectly and even the glint in his eyes matched.

"Hmm…" I stepped back and cocked my head to the side as I watched him. He wasn't like the other humans. I put him in my list as someone like Shinra and myself. I could tell he was analyzing every move I made just as I was doing the same to him. "… Maybe later." I shrugged and then looked over at Shizuo, "Uh, sorry but I'm going to vanish before you two start fighting again." I told him as he stared at me, "Maybe we could go on an actual date sometime." I gave him my flirty smile I had been giving him as we talked on the way here. He blushed like he had before at it, "Bye Shinra-san."

"Uh… s-see you around Takara-san…" he said looking back and forth between me and Shizuo with a puzzled expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Ladybug's Ramble:<strong> I still haven't finished any of my other fanfics on here but I have a really, really, old one that I wrote a while back that I have to my friend to edit and I'll be fixing the things she told me to fix and then I'll post it. It'll be the first one I've ever finished (Although there may be a sequal.) on here! Well enough self-promotion! What did you think of this chapter? Should I forget this story and never post on it again? Tell meh ppl! Did I have any screw ups on here? Well... review, pm, or whatever... Labybug out~!


	2. The Ex

I really didn't know what to think of this human. She was like a normal human girl as far as I could see by observing her daily routine. It really made me angry that I couldn't find anything on her on the internet. The girl didn't even have a facebook or a Twitter account and when I googled her name the only found some billionaire with the same last name! He was old enough to be her father but he (of course) had no children! I couldn't find anything on her! It made me so angry! It was like trying to find info on myself; it was nonexistent!

Right now I was trying to figure her out as I watched her sit on a bar stool with Arisu. My guess was they were waiting for Tom and Shizu-chan. Well, think of the devils…

* * *

><p>She was pretty when she was looking around the room with an amused expression. Her eyes were wide like looking around the room was the most interesting thing in the world. It kind of reminded me of an expression I had seen on Izaya right before I hit him with a trashcan a while back. She reminded me a lot of Izaya but she didn't annoy me like he did and I didn't hate her. I actually kind of liked her. She texted me often, and we even talked on the phone thanks to Arisu getting my number out of Tom's phone. I didn't mind though, Takara was… cute.<p>

"Shizuo-san!" she finally noticed me staring at her and waved at me. I suddenly felt like an idiot for staring and I knew I had to be blushing. Damnit…

"Yo," I said walking up to her, Arisu and Tom, "Why are we at a karaoke bar again?"

"Beats the hell outta me." Takara said to me and we both looked at Tom and Arisu.

"It was my idea." Arisu said with a smile, "Takara can sing like –"

"A guy…" Takara said glaring at her friend, "… I'm not singing but I'll drink to you getting up there and belting out a few notes."

"There is no way in hell that you'll get me on that stage." Arisu said to her.

"Would you like to make a bet?" Takara asked with that glint in her eyes that she had looked at Izaya with at Shinra's.

"I've known you since high school; I'm not stupid enough to bet against you." Arisu said to her and then shuttered, "And stop looking at me like that –"

"– it gives you the hebegebees." Takara finished for her as she rolled her eyes, "You're so predictable."

"And your way different from when you were in high school." She snapped at her and Takara smirked.

"Actually I'm the same I'm just more open to my true self." She told her with a shrug, "But I can understand your dislike of how I really am and if you want I'll tone it down."

"Please and thank you." She said and Takara went back to looking around the room but her eyes stopped on the stage and her mouth dropped open, "No effing way…"

* * *

><p>"… No effing way…" I thought I was seeing things. He couldn't be in Japan. He couldn't be singing our song on stage. No effing way.<p>

"Hm? What is it Katara-san?" Shizuo asked me and I snapped out of it.

"I'm not feeling well." I lied totally and obviously, "Would you like to walk me home?"

"Uh, sure." He said and then turned to Tom, "Hey I'm walking her home so I'll see you later."

"Huh? What's with you Takara-chan?" Arisu asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know I just don't feel –"

"Takara-chan?" I flinched but didn't turn around when I heard his voice. It was pleading and begging and so annoying. It made me want to laugh and barf at the same time.

"Can we go now please?" I asked Shizuo with pleading eyes as he called my name servile more times.

"Is that guy calling for you?" Shizuo asked as my ex made his way through the crowded bar and toward us.

"That's my ex and I want to get the hell away from him; will you help me escape?" I spelled it out to him and he nodded.

"Takara-chan, please I want to talk to you!" he called as he finally reached me and grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me." I told him pulling my arm out of his weak grasp. He was so weak and pathetic it made me want to smile but I was currently too embarrassed that he had ran over to me while I was on a date. It was humiliating that Shizuo had to see him.

"Please just talk to me I miss –"

"The lady said she wanted you to leave her alone." Shizuo all but growled at him. He turned and looked at Shizuo. Nao had always been spineless and he obviously knew who Shizuo was because he backed up quickly.

"Heiwajima-sama I mean her no harm I just need to talk to her." Nao squeaked out to him and I finally let my smile twitch onto my face. I was the one that made him so weak after all. It was so entertaining to see that he still hadn't pulled himself together.

"Nao-kun, do the world a favor and die." I said harshly and his face dropped. Oh dear lord, he wasn't about to cry, was he?

"W-why? Takara-chan why did you –"

"Because I'm cold and heartless and I never loved you; you were merely a means of entertainment for me." I said and his lip trembled like he was seriously about to cry.

"But he was my brother…" he whimpered to me.

"And he was better in bed than you ever were so, get out of my face." I snapped at him and then looked at Shizuo, "Can we go now?"

"You two are…?" Nao looked back and forth between us (it was starting to annoy me at how humans were doing that all the time) with shock smothering his plain features, "… Heiwajima-sama she's evil; she'll do everything in her power to make your life a living hell."

"Actually, I like him; you, I didn't like." I said and then promptly turned around grabbed Shizuo's hand and walked out the door.

"What did he mean by that?" Shizuo asked me and I was quiet for a moment.

"He dated a friend of mine and screwed her over so I got back at him by stealing his heart and then I had a one night stand with his brother; I was nineteen and very stupid at the time." I was honest with him.

"That's pretty harsh…" Shizuo said and I smiled.

"Well I don't take kindly to those who beat the shit out of my friends." I said smiling at the memory of him raising a hand to me. He ended up regretting that with a broken nose not to mention the stitches from that shoulder wound.

"You, um, sl-slept with him." I glanced at Shizuo and saw a blush on his cheeks.

"I'm a woman." I said with a shrug, "I've done lots of things I don't want to only to obtain my goal."

"And your goal is?" he asked me. He sure was chatty tonight.

"It changes all the time." I told him with a sigh, "My goal then was to break him like he had her and I reached my goal."

"What's your –"

"To get home and catch some Zs." I cut him off with a sweet smile.

"You know you really remind me of the flea…" he mumbled and I blinked up at him.

"You… hate me?" I asked like I actually cared what he felt for me.

"No." he said quickly, "I mean you have a similar… I don't know but you remind me of him."

"Oh." I said wondering once again why the two of them hated each other and what was with the 'Shizu-chan' thing, "So if you don't hate me what do you think of me?"

"…" he opened his mouth and then closed it as he fought against the blush that made its way to his cheeks, "… I think you're cute."

"I think you're handsome." I said smiling up at him as he looked away shyly. He was really handsome and I did like his quietness although I enjoyed the sound of his voice even more.

We walked the rest of the way to my apartment in silence. I was obviously more confident than he was so I made the next move. Again.

"So this next date," he looked down at me when I said that there would be another date, "we have got to go somewhere without the lovebirds."

"What lovebirds?" he asked me.

"Tanaka-san and Arisu-chan!" I said to him with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, them." He said like he had forgotten about them.

"Well goodnight Shizuo-san." I stood up on my tippy toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips before I turned tail and hid away in my lovely apartment.

* * *

><p>I couldn't help the smile that seemed adhered to my face. I also couldn't help the lingering feeling of her lips pressed to mine even if it had only been there for a split second. It made me feel normal for a change. In the back of my mind I wondered if she was as afraid of me as her ex boyfriend had been when he saw me.<p>

What she had done to him wasn't right. I couldn't imagine her doing something like that, to me at least anyway. Then again I didn't know her that well and she did remind of the flea a lot. It pissed me off that someone so beautiful could remind me of something so evil.

"Stupid fucking flea." I growled as I thought of him.

"Oh Shizu-chan I'm touched that you think of me so often!" Speak of the devil and he shall fucking appear. Damnit!

"Flea…" I turned around to face that little insect and grabbed something that was nearby. I wasn't aware of what it was but I could hear the sound of metal groaning as I ripped it from the ground. It was probably just another street sign as usual.

"Your girlfriend sure is interesting…" Izaya said to me and I could feel my anger amplify tenfold.

"Leave Takara alone!" I swung at him and he ducked as the lamppost (not a street sign for a change) narrowly missed his head.

"Missed me Shizu-chan!" he sang as he danced around me with that annoying smirk.

* * *

><p>~Lula had entered chat~<p>

Kanra – Oh a newbie!

Tanaka Taro – hey I haven't seen you in this chat before?

Setton – I invited her. She's a friend of my roommate.

Lula – Ello Setton-san! You two don't mind that Setton invited me do you?

Tanaka Taro – It's fine with me.

Kanra – I couldn't care less…

Lula – cool!

Lula – so what's up?

Kanra – thinking about spinning in my spiny chair.

Setton – chatting with you…

Tanaka Taro – nothing much.

Lula – Well at least Kanra-san isn't being a snore fest~!

Kanra – Aw, thank you!

Lula – Welcome!

Kanra – did you hear about the huge fight between Heiwajima and Orihara today?

Lula – it happened right outside my place!

Lula – it was totally awesome!

Tanaka Taro – they fight all the time, it's getting kind of old.

Lula – I'm kind of new to the Ikebukuro area. I haven't been here since college and that feels like it was ages ago!

Setton – Hey, I've got to go. Chat with you guys later.

~Setton has left the chat~

I was only slightly disappointed that my only acquaintance in the chat vanishing the way she did. Kanra was interesting though, and I began to chat with her. Tanaka Taro logged off eventually since he couldn't really keep up with out fast pace conversation. I started to feel tired and I sighed as I looked up at the clock on the wall that flashed the late time at me.

Lula – I'm sorry Kanra-san but I have to get some sleep tonight. I'll be on again tomorrow though~!

Kanra – Okay! I was actually about to say the same thing! Well night!

Lula – Nighty, night Kanra-san…

~Lula has logged off~

I closed my laptop and sat it on the coffee table in front of me. Boredom was getting the better of me lately and I wanted to find something to do. The chat room Celty-san had suggested was fun but I wasn't sure how long it would last for me. I wondered if Kanra was on there often, she was fun to talk to…

* * *

><p>Lula was so entertaining! I wanted to know everything about this human! She could keep up with my fast pace when chatting and she was full of unusual ideals on the view of many of our topics! I decided I would ask her if she wanted to meet the next time we chatted. She seemed like the type of person that wouldn't be freaked out by me pretending to be a woman in the chat room.<p>

"Can I go home now?" Namie asked me as she gave me one of her death glares.

"Hmm, I suppose." I said blankly and then smirked, "but I could always give you more work!"

Namie ignored everything I said as she got her jacket and purse. She was out the door in seconds. I sighed at that. She used to be so much fun to tease and torment but lately she had been getting boring. Boredom was slowly eating away at me… Maybe I would go to Ikebukuro tomorrow instead of next week. Ikebukuro was much more interesting than Shinjuku. I turned off my computer and my laptop and went to my room. I flopped into my oversized and lonely bed and curled up under the covers.

I always felt my loneliest right before I went to bed at night. It was annoying really, but it was true, even the great Orihara Izaya got lonely at night. Of course I wouldn't want to let anyone close enough to quill these lonely feelings. I'd much rather be lonely than end up broken hearted over someone. Love was a dangerous game that I wasn't ever going to play. I actually felt sorry for my humans that did play that silly little game…

* * *

><p><strong>Ladybug's Ramble: <strong>So tell me, did you like this chapter? Oh and if you didn't figure it out the ... at the end with Izaya and Takara meant they fell asleep. Please review, alert, or favorite. Thanks. Ladybug out~!


	3. You wanna hang out?

"You wanna hang out with me today?" Her voice asked shyly through the phone. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea but I had the day off, so why not spend it with the girl I was dating?

"Uh, sure." I said to her and I could almost see her smile.

"Okay well, you know where my apartment is!" she said happily, "See you in a few Shizuo-kun!"

She hung up after that without even waiting for me to say goodbye. I sighed at her for doing that but didn't get angry. She was too cute to get angry at, plus she had seen my angry side and hadn't freaked out. I was a little shocked by that but she was… different. She was sweet at times but most of the time she was wild and untamed – not in the same meaning that I was. She was just hyper and adventurous while I was but calm and somewhat reasonable and when I was enraged and dangerous she seemed calm and collected. Best of all she could calm me down at times.

"Shizuo-kun!" she said cheerfully when she opened her door to see me, "come on in!"

We ended up watching a movie on her oversized TV. She sat too close for comfort but I got used to it. I didn't really mind that she was so open about being close to me; it was just that I didn't know what to do if she made a move. (She would have to make a more 'cause I sure as hell wasn't.)

We had gone on about seven or eight more dates since the second one and these ones weren't interrupted like the last ones. I'd kissed her a few more times but… I wasn't really sure what to do if she wanted to make-out. Takara had figured out pretty quickly that I was, indeed, a virgin.

"Hey, Shizuo-kun?" she said and I looked over at her.

"Hmm?" I hummed to her.

"What's it like to be strong like you are?" she asked me and I opened my mouth and closed it. No one had ever really asked me that. I mean, people had, but I never replied or replied by beating them senseless. I couldn't and wouldn't hurt her, so I thought about her question over for a little while.

"It's horrible," I said to her with total honesty, "I always fear that I'll snap on someone close to me, I'm… I'm afraid of my own strength."

I jumped when she pounced on me but she hugged me. Her raven black hair was soft against my cheek and her embrace was gentle around my neck. She smelled like sweet villa and strawberries. I slowly put my arms around her small body and she leaned back and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you at all." She said to me with honesty in her blue-purple eyes. I wasn't surprised when she kissed me. Damn, her lips felt good.

* * *

><p>I wasn't lying. Shizuo didn't scare me in the least and he was just so darn adorable that I couldn't help but lean forward and kiss him. He was a good kisser even though he was inexperienced and it made me curious about how he would be in bed. It was <em>way<em> too soon in our relationship for sex but I was curious nonetheless. We had kissed before but still…

I licked his lips and he pulled back from the kiss in surprise, and to breathe a little. I leaned forward to kiss him again but he turned his head. I huffed at him as my ego took another hit. I'd never met a man that turned away attention like this one did! Sometimes he infuriated me to no end, but all the same I liked it…

"I…" Shizuo started shyly, "… I've never –"

"– made out with anyone before." I said with an all knowing smile.

"Yeah…" he mumbled shyly as that adorable pink tint came to his cheeks.

"You don't want to have your first make-out session with me?" I said in mocked hurt, "That breaks my heart Shizuo-kun!"

"Hahaha, very funny Takara-chan." Shizuo said with a slightly playful expression, "You know that's not what I meant."

"I know, but I'm not a very patient woman, Shizuo-kun…" I leaned in and kissed him again and he kissed me back, "… I'll take it slow for you though."

"Slow how?" he asked putting a finger to my lips before I went to kiss him again. I grabbed that hand that held a finger to my lips and held it with both of mine. He had strong hands and I liked that, everything about him was strong, well everything but his self control.

"I'm not going to force you to use tongue, even though I want to." I said and then kissed his hand, "I'll attempt to be patient with you."

"Do you like me?" he asked and I couldn't help but smile at his adorableness.

"Shizuo-kun, if I didn't like you I wouldn't take my time with you." I said caressing his cheek with my right hand as I laced my fingers with his with my left.

"I like you too." He said and then we kissed again. Uhh… his mouth felt so good…

* * *

><p>~Lula has logged on~<p>

Kanra – Lula-chan~! It's nice to see you again!

Setton – Hey!

Saika – Hi…

Tanaka Taro – Hi Lula!

Lula – Ello my dears!

I was thrilled to have Lula to talk to again. She was the most entertaining human in the chat room; well Setton wasn't really a human but…

Kanra – Did you hear about what the police found on the news?

Lula – YES!

Lula – That is so freaking scary!

Setton – what'd they find?

Kanra – They found a severed…

Lula - … hand!

Kanra – Yeah! To think someone is running around Ikebukuro chopping people up! I'm terrified!

Lula – Me too Kanra-san! Someone hold me~!

Kanra - *holds Lula-chan.*

Tanaka Taro – You two really shouldn't make fun of something like that. It really is scary.

Saika – He's right. You really shouldn't joke about that.

Lula – Aw… You guys always suck the fun out of this…

Kanra – Hey Lula-chan let's talk in a privet chat so they can't fun suck?

Lula – Sounds like a plan to me!

It was hours later when I realized my lids were starting to get heavy from lack of sleep. Lula was so interesting that I hadn't been paying attention to the time. It was an hour and a half after the time I'd told myself I'd go to bed by the time she said she had to catch some Zs.

Kanra – Hey wait!

Lula – Hmm?

Kanra – Would you like to meet some time?

Lula – Sure! When? Where?

Kanra – Skay but first you should know that I'm actually a guy. I was bored when I made this character and I thought it would be interesting to pretend to be a woman.

Lula – I can understand your boredom my friend! It's cool though. I'm woman so no worries there. (=

Kanra – Have you ever been to…?

I told her about this little bar in Shinjuku that I went to once in a while to people watch. We agreed on a time and date for our rendezvous and then signed off of the chat room. I was actually excited to meet her. She reminded me a lot of myself, which made her all the more interesting! I'm so excited I can hardly wait!

* * *

><p>"Hey Celty, do you know who Kanra really is?" I sent the text to her and waited for a reply. Kanra was really interesting but I didn't know who he was and being a girl I didn't want to end up being thrown into the back of some van and have god knows what done to me! I have trust issues…<p>

"Sorry, no clue." She sent back to me and I felt slightly disappointed.

"Oh, well, I'm going to meet him in three days and I didn't know if I should bring along my mace or not. LOL." I couldn't help but smile as I imaged a gay guy – I figured only a gay guy would pretend to be a woman online – trying to throw me into a van kicking and screaming as I sprayed him in the face with mace. Haha, I rhymed!

"That might be a good idea." Celty sent back to me and I blinked at that.

"Okay, well thanks for the info." I said slightly confused as to why she had said that. I wondered if she did know him but just couldn't tell me. I gave up on it and walked into my room and flopped onto my oversized and fluffed up bed… sleepy… oh so… sleepy…

* * *

><p><strong>Ladybug's Ramble: <strong>Sorry I didn't update! I've had some horrible writers block and I'm running out of ideas! If anyone wants to through me an idea it would be very much appreciated! I'm not sure if I should put her with Izaya or Shizuo so I want you to cast your votes! (Not American Idol style but review style) Please review or pm me if you don't like the whole review thing. Also anonymous reviews are welcome! Ladybug out~!


	4. Beautiful Human

I scanned the crowded bar for the guy that said he'd be wearing a red shirt, leather jacket, and dark blue jeans. I saw a guy wearing a red shirt with a leather jacket draped over his arm, I couldn't see his face but he looked oddly familiar from behind. I walked over to him feeling slightly nervous.

"Kanra-san?" I asked and he turned around with a smirk slapped across his face until he saw that it was me who called his online name.

"Kara-chan, what a… unpleasant surprise." Izaya said smirking once again.

"Damn it why do _you_ have to seem so cool online." I grumbled as I sat next to him with a frown.

"I could say the same thing about you." He said with a shrug and let his smirk fade for a moment as if he wished I was someone else.

"You know what we got along online I guess we can in real life too." I said more to myself than him, "Let's just pretend like all that other crap never happened?"

"Just for tonight, but tomorrow I'll go back to thinking your annoying." He said to me and I smiled in spite of myself.

"Deal," I said and then smirked with a challenge, "hey, I bet I can drink more than you~!"

* * *

><p>"Sir-iously," I could hear the slur in my voice as I spoke to Kara-chan, "Why Shizu-chan?"<p>

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked and then giggled in her drunken state.

"I guess," I said and then hiccupped and that seemed to be good enough to her.

"Well, I'm kinda just messin' with him," she admitted with a shrug, "and I've never been with a virgin before and I thought what the heck."

"You're awesome," I said wondering why that sounded better in my head than it did out loud, "hey we'll have another round."

"Sorry but I'm cutting you two off." The bartender said and we both frowned at him.

"Fine," I said remembering that I had a bottle of brandy at my apartment for when some of my clients wanted alcohol instead of tea or coffee, "come on we'll go to my apartment I got some booze there."

"Okay~!" Takara said cheerfully as we stood up from the bar stools. My apartment wasn't too far away and we got there in a matter of minutes.

"Welcome to my humble abode~!" I sang out with another slur.

"It's almost the same size as my place." She said walking past me and then spinning around but then stumbled toward me. I caught her and we both laughed as I stood her up right, but rather than pulling away from me she stood close and then leaned against me giggling. "You know for someone that's really annoying you're kind of cute."

I didn't really know what to say to that, especially since the drinks I had before were impairing my judgment. She put her arms around my shoulders and then – to my great surprise – she kissed me. After that I let her take control, what she was doing wouldn't affect me, but it probably would her.

Takara opened her mouth for me when I licked her lips and I deepened the kissed as I slipped my tongue into her mouth. She was good with her tongue but she was trying to dominate over me and I wasn't having that. Our tongues warred for dominance, but I, of course, won the battle.

"Uhh…" her moan vibrated through my mouth and went straight to my crotch. I hadn't even realized she was grinding against me until I started to get hard. I broke the kiss and led her by the hand, up the stairs and into my room.

We stripped each other of our clothes in a blur and then our mouths were latched to each other again. My hands ran over her smooth and soft skin as we kissed, and then I pushed her back onto my bed and towered over her. I leaned down and kissed her neck and she mewled happily. I never really thought about it until that moment but she was a really beautiful human.

I felt her hand stroking my erection which caused me to jump in surprise. I looked down at her smirking face and smirked back.

"Hold on a sec," I said and then pecked her on the lips. I rolled off of her and sat up reaching for the drawer of my nightstand. She slid around me and put her arms around me and rubbed my chest as she nipped, licked and sucked at the back of my neck. "I said hold on a second." I grumbled and shrugged her off. She sighed and slid to the middle of my bed as I put on a condom.

I turned around and smirked at her as she sat there waiting for me under the covers. I slipped under the covers and crawled towards her earning a giggle from her. It felt like she was just an old friend that became my lover. It wasn't awkward at all with her.

She splayed her legs and I settled myself between them as I watched her face contort in pleasure and slight pain. She obviously hadn't had sex in a while from her tightness. I kissed her neck and chest as she got used to my size. She bucked her hips letting me know what she wanted so I began to slowly move which got me a small moan from her.

Her mouth stayed open as I sat up and worked my hips against hers. Soft and breathy moans came from those parted lips. She wrapped her legs around me to get me in deeper, and I could tell she wanted me to move faster so I picked up my pace a little and watched as her face before I leaned down and started to kiss her lips and feeling those moans travel through me. She arched her back and let out a louder moan as I started to thrust faster as I lot closer to release.

I briefly tried to remember the last time I had sex and remembered I was about seventeen, or maybe I was nineteen. I didn't really care; I didn't know that girl anyway.

"I-Izaya!" she cried out to me and I looked down to see that she was actually having an orgasm the sight of her so flustered made do the same.

"Ahh!" I moaned loudly as I came and then collapsed on top of her as I breathed heavily. She was breathing just as hard, but soon we were both breathing somewhat evenly. I pulled out of her and rolled over looking at the tired girl as she closed her eyes. I smirked at her before I closed my eyes and went to sleep next to her.

* * *

><p>Now I remember why I don't like to drink. My head was pounding and besides my head hurting other parts of my body were feeling pains they hadn't felt in a while. I didn't feel like moving but I could feel whatever I was resting my head on moving up and down at an even pace. I ran my hand across it and realized it was skin.<p>

I opened my eyes saw Izaya's face. He was awake but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking away from me and he had a solemn expression. I was guessing he thought I was still asleep so I closed my eyes and acted like I was. I could feel him stroking my hair and then he sighed sadly.

"Such a pretty little human…" he said almost like I talked about humans, "… if you weren't so interested in Shizu-chan…" he let himself trail off before he sighed again, "… hmm, well I don't really know what I'd do."

I didn't know what to think about that. I had told him I didn't really care about Shizuo at the bar last night but that didn't mean I wasn't going to do what I set out to do with him. Izaya had showed me that he was an interesting human he was last night in more than one way. I still had that lovely after sex tingle on my skin thanks to him, and I would probably be laughing at the stories he told me about Shinra in high school for the next week or so.

"Maybe I can still have fun with you even if you want Shizu-chan?" he mused to himself, "What do you think Kara-chan?"

"Sounds okay to me." I said and I felt him stiffen.

"I figured you were awake." The lie was obvious to me but I let it go.

"So I'm a pretty human now am I?" I asked as I titled my face up and looked at him with a smirk.

"You're my new favorite." He said smirking back at me.

"Um…" I wasn't sure how to word my question to him.

"Ask me, nothing you say can bother me." I highly doubted that but I went ahead.

"Do you have an obsession with humans?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"I love all humans, but I guess a normal person could say it's an obsession." He said nonchalantly.

"I… I find humans fascinating, but I wouldn't call it love." I told him shyly since I had never really told anyone before.

"Well don't you get more and more interesting by the second." He chuckled at me and I smirked.

"Pff, I'm not interesting at all," I said rolling my eyes, "I'm just some rich guy's kid."

"So he did have kids…" Izaya mused and she laughed.

"I guessing you looked up my last name and found my dad, huh?" I said as I thought about how it was kind of weird that we were just having a normal conversation as we laid here naked in his bed.

"The sites said he didn't have any children." Izaya said furrowing his brow, "it said that his wife died of cancer eighteen years ago."

"I was three when my mom died." I said with a shrug, "I don't really remember her, but my dad never got over her. He says I look just like her, which is probably why he let me get away with everything growing up. He doesn't let anyone know he has me because he's afraid that I'll get kidnapped or something."

"So you're a billionaire's kid." Izaya said shrugging before he chuckled, "That would explain why you never have to go to work."

"You've been watching me?" I said not really caring if he had or not.

"Yeah, I thought you were interesting so I tried to figure you out… I guess you're just like Shinra-san and me." Izaya said looking away from me thoughtfully.

"I thought of you like Shinra and me the first time I spoke to you." I giggled and Izaya frowned at me.

"Well, I'd like to go take a shower now if you'd be so kind as to stop using me as a pillow." Izaya said and I rolled my eyes at him before I sat up giving him a view.

"I'll go home then." I told him as he watched me slid off the bed and get my clothes that had been tossed about the room.

"You could always join me~." He suggested to me and I smirked over my shoulder at him.

"As lovely as that sounds, I'd much rather use my own body wash." I said and he sighed and looked away. I was pretty sure both of us had a hangover so I was guessing that those uncharacteristic sighs and grumbles were because his head was pounding just as hard as mine was.

"So what do you think Shizu-chan will think when he hears about this?" Izaya asked me and I shrugged.

"I'll tell him that I went to meet a friend online, it turned out to be you, and you got me drunk, and then took advantage of me." I said smiling at him as I put my bra on.

"It'll still break his heart don't you think?" he said with a smile.

"I don't really care." I said honestly to him.

"Good." And with that he climbed out of his bed and stretched like a tom cat before strutting over to his bathroom and walking in. He left the bathroom door open as if to say that the invitation to shower with him was still open.

"Goodbye Izaya-kun~!" I called to him before I slipped out of his bed room door. I paid no attention to his secretary who looked at me with surprise as I walked out the door.

* * *

><p>I glanced up seeing Takara walking towards me. She looked like she had just gotten up and hadn't even fixed her hair or anything. I wondered what happened to her since she had bags under her eyes and she looked kind of sick.<p>

"Hey," I said when she glanced up at me, "I was wondering if –"

"Maybe later Shizuo-kun…" she said pouting at me, "… I really don't feel very good today."

"Oh, okay." I couldn't help the disappointment that showed in my voice, "uh, call me when you feel better."

"Okay." She said smiling at me and then started to walk past me. I grabbed her hand to stop her and then placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Get well soon okay?" She blinked at me for a second.

"Okay…" she said again and then walked away. It was kind of strange that she wasn't very talkative but I guess she really was sick.

* * *

><p><strong>Ladybug's Ramble: <strong>Yeah so... Anyone happy for the smut? I kind of made my OC in a little slut didn't I? Tell me what cha think? Review~ Alert~ and Favorite~ it please! I'd love to know if you think she should end up with Izaya or Shizuo... I'm leaning towards Izaya though. If you have any questions or whatever tell me and I'll answer them~! Ladybug out~!


	5. I have something I need to tell you

I stared at the ceiling while Shizuo snored softly next to me. He fell asleep while we were watching TV in my bed. He had finally came out and told me he didn't want sex, he wanted a relationship. I agreed, but only because I didn't want him, not anymore anyway. It wasn't really because I liked Izaya, but because of another problem.

I rolled over and lay across Shizuo's chest which caused him to wake up. He put his arm around me and gently rubbed my back. I sighed sadly and snuggled into his chest. I felt guilty for what I had done with Izaya, Shizuo was an amazing person and what I did… it was unforgivable.

"You've been unusually quiet lately." Shizuo said as I sat up a little.

"Yeah…" I said softly, "…I-I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm all ears." He said looking at me with that loving look he always gave me. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see that. It made me feel guiltier.

"I think we should see other people." I said rolling over and away from him, "but I still want to be friends."

"Why?" he asked and I could hear the broken heartedness in his voice, "What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything, your perfect; it's what I did that's wrong." I said and I could feel him staring at me.

"Who was he?" he asked and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Yes, I cheated, but that's not the reason I breaking up with you."

* * *

><p>I sat there in my comfy computer chair typing away when some knocked and Namie went and let them in. I listened as the sound of heels clinking across the floor and stopping at the edge of my desk. I spun around and came face to face with Kara-chan, she looked a little nervous, but beautiful nonetheless.<p>

"Ah, my dear sweet Kara-chan~!" I sang to her and she smiled gently, "whatever could I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you." She said glancing over at Namie.

"Namie-san," Izaya said getting her attention, "could you be a dear and run out to get some sushi for me?"

She sighed, but gathered her purse and jacket and then left. Kara-chan stood there nervously. I came around and stood in front of her and my desk. She looked at me and bit her lip, and then I knew something wasn't right.

"Izaya-kun, you may want to sit down." She said so I sat on my desk and I could feel my heart pounding a little.

"Please tell me you didn't have an STD." I said paling when she bit her lip.

"Izaya-kun, I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>He stared at me blankly as if he had gone into shock. I sighed and then ran my hand through my hair. I wasn't sure if the way he was reacting was better or worse than the way Shizuo had since he hadn't spoke yet. Shizuo had said he'd substitute as the baby's father if the other guy didn't, after that we both broke down and cried. It shocked me that he had cared that much about me, I didn't think anyone did.<p>

"It's not Shizu-chan's." Izaya said softly.

"You're the only one I've been with." I told him and he closed his eyes.

"This is why I never have sex." He said more to himself than me, "If any of my enemies knew…" he covered his face with his hands and laughed, "… you can't tell anyone, if they know you're with child… my child." He started laughing madly again, "they'll kill you both."

"It's not funny!" I shouted at him and then I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he said to me gently, "It's just how I cope with things."

"Yeah well I don't know how to cope with this!" I shouted at him and then just cried. I was shocked when his arms were around me and he pulled me close.

"It'll be alright." He said smoothing out my hair, "I'm not so heartless that I wouldn't help you."

"Thank you for not telling me to abort it." I said into his chest.

"I love humans; I wouldn't want you to kill my little human." He said and I laughed a little.

"Shizuo-kun said –"

"I don't care what he said; it's my kid so he has no say." I stayed quiet as I leaned against him. I knew this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ladybug's Ramble: <strong>Am I the only one that didn't see that coming? I was chatting with a friend and we some how got on the subject of our friends getting knocked up and the thus this chapter was born. Izaya a father? Yeah, well I think he'd be a great father. It said on this wiki site that he took care of his little sisters most of the time he lived with his parents or something like that. He even made sure no one hurt them once when one his enemies were after them. He's not as bad as he seems. So... she does still care about Shizu-chan, but yeah... she's knocked up with Izaya's kid... Tell me what you think I guess... Ladybug out~!


End file.
